Sol
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Não era tarde demais. Não podia ser tarde demais. Antes que isso acabe, eu tenho que falar. Pode ser minha ultima chance. Meu ultimo sussurro. Meu ultimo suspiro. E que meu ultimo pensamente seja dele. Só dele. /// spoiler do capítulo 437! Hinata's POV!


Disclamaier: Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente. Se não a Hinata não estaria sofrendo e o Sasuke estaria no diabo que o carregue ò.ó!

Aviso: Spoiler do capitulo 437 do manga! SE VOCÊ LER ESSA DROGA E DEPOIS BOTAR A CULPA EM MIM ENTÃO VÁ CATAR COQUINHO NA DESCIDA Ò.Ó³²¹³¹²³¹²³²¹³!!!!

Gente. Eu morri de chorar. Reli o capítulo umas cinco vezes só pra fazer o contorno das palavras que a Hinata disse Ç.Ç. NARUTO-NO-BAKA!!!!

Essa fanfic é o ponto de vista da Hinata. O início foi baseado na capa do capítulo, onde a Hinata está sentada na calçada e aparece só metade do Naruto, de forma impassiva. EU me pus no lugar dela tentando entender um pouco seu amor por ele. Depois eu concordei com ela que o Naruto é uma pessoa que posso amar também. Nós gostamos das pessoas pelas suas qualidades e amamos elas pelos seus defeitos. É isso. Se não gostar, azar. Se gostar, mande uma review *---------*. Demorei uma hora e pouco pra fazer essa fic, sem contar o tempo pra deixar nos arquivos, dar umas ajeitadinhas aqui e alí e ainda fazer a droga do caputino da minha irmã ¬¬ (ela ta estudando e ta morta de sono. Toma umas três chicaras de caputino pra não dormir nos livros 9.9).

* * *

**Sol**

O sol quente mandava embora a rigidez de meu corpo. Não havia como continuar dormindo. Era cedo, eu sabia, mas era a melhor hora para acordar. Quando ainda está frio e ninguém quer ter de levantar. Um passo de cada vez e as ruas se moviam lentamente ao meu redor. Hora ou outra, um passarinho cantava, aquecendo a garganta, preparando-se para outro dia. O sol levantava devagar atrás das casas e prédios, de forma que dificultava que eu o visse.

O vento frio atravessava as fibras das minhas roupas, fazendo-me tremer levemente. Era uma manhã bem fria.

Olhei ao redor, finalmente me expulsando de meus pensamentos. Não reconhecia as casa. Quando foi que eu fui tão longe? Não costumava ir até aquele lado da vila tão cedo. Minha perna direita tremulou, dolorida pelo mau jeito com que dormi sobre ela. Sentei-me à calçada. Era apenas poucos centímetros de diferença do chão de terra batida, mas era o suficiente para nivelar meu corpo.

Abracei minhas pernas, tentando aquecê-las. Talvez não tivesse sido uma idéia muito boa sair cedo àquela manhã. Suspirei fundo, sorrindo e dando bom dia para os rostos conhecidos que passavam.

Apoiei o queixo nos joelhos, desejando que o calor de meu tronco se distribuísse para todo o resto. Deve ter funcionado. Em pouco tempo já não estava com a pele tão eriçada. Fechei os olhos. Meus ouvidos – eles tinham audição estranhamente aguçada - fizeram o papel de mapear o que acontecia ao meu redor. Senti-me desligada do resto.

Primeiro ouvi vários pássaros cantando, vindo das árvores mais atrás de mim. Um dos comerciantes, alguns metros de distância, levantava as grades de metal, rangendo, como se quisesse mostrar para as outras poucas almas naquela rua de que já havia aberto os negócios. Um miado de um gato de passagem, pulando de muro em muro. O som das folhas espalmando-se ao ritmo do vento. Era tudo tão agradável. Ainda estava sonolenta, então achei que poderia estar sonhando ainda.

Ouvi passos, vozes e conversas. Todos em tons diferentes e de freqüências diferentes. Parecia tão agradável. Pouco mais ao longe, uma voz em particular chamou minha atenção. Gargalhava alto e eu podia ouvir um sorriso em sua voz. Reconheci-a de imediato.

Desisti de imediato de manter os olhos fechados. Tinha a sensação de que seria naquela hora que eu falaria. Minha vontade de ficar calada diante dos sons que ouvia se desmanchou. Mesmo assim, minhas pernas começaram uma tremedeira irritante, assim como meu nervosismo cresceu.

Na rua quase deserta, pude distinguir um ponto de cores fortes. Preto e laranja. As pontas longas da bandana balançavam lentamente, dançando junto ao vento. Tentei formular as palavras. Repeti-las mentalmente antes de ele se aproximar. Queria tentar falar com ele dessa vez. Se eu ao menos visse bem seu rosto já seria uma vitória, apesar de pequena demais para eu conseguir ganhar meu dia.

Antes que eu pudesse notar, ele já estava a poucos passos de distância. Eu não havia me movido um único centímetro, mas ele praticamente saltava a cada passo. O sorriso grande no rosto e os cabelos loiros berrantes brilhando à luz fraca do sol que ainda não havia me atingido.

Meu peito subia e descia com mais freqüência que antes. E, antes que pudesse notar, estava suando. Um nó apareceu do nada em minha garganta. Minha língua havia grudado no céu da boca, sem saliva. Estava muda. A felicidade irradiava de seus olhos azuis.

Tentei abrir a boca e falar duas... Três... Quatros vezes. Não saiu nada. Senti como se levasse um soco. Ele já estava indo embora, e eu não havia dito nada. O rubor cresceu em meu rosto. Ele tinha passado a poucos passos, e novamente eu não fiz nada. "Tudo bem", tentei me autoconfortar. "Ainda o poderei dizer". Sorri para mim mesma, sentindo a esperança irracional mandar embora parte do desconforto.

Ele já estava longe.

A luz do sol bateu em meus olhos quando me levantei. Pus a mão na frente, tentando não queimar meus olhos. Todos os tremores de meu corpo estavam sumindo. Tudo graças ao calor fraco da luz.

Luz.

Meu nome tem o mesmo significado.

Ri sozinha ao pensar na felicidade que poderia estar me aguardando no dia que eu pudesse fazer jus a este nome.

...

Só espero não estar enganada.

Olhei para a direção em que Naruto foi. Ele já havia sumido ha algum tempo. Virei-me e tornei a caminhar, na direção oposta à dele.

Naruto-kun...

Soa maravilhoso o nome.

...0o0o0o0...

...0o0o0o0...

O cheiro forte de sangue embriagava minhas narinas. As veias ao redor de meus olhos estavam infladas. Encarava os olhos multicirculares e cinzentos de Pain. Meu peito subia e descia, mas de raiva. Meu cenho estava franzido. O vento limpava meus cabelos, completamente cheios de poeira.

Konoha estava destruída.

Atrás de mim Naruto estava preso ao chão, completamente imóvel. Os olhos arregalados, eu os podia ver através de minha linhagem sanguínea, estavam arregalados, como os de um incrédulo, mas transmitiam um nervosismo e uma negação que perfuravam minha nuca. A cratera que eu mesma abrira no chão deixava meu corpo desnivelado com o mesmo. Minha pulsação vibrava em minhas veias. O suor descia de meu rosto. Eu ainda nem havia começado a lutar direito, mas a ansiedade queimava as paredes de meus pulmões.

Pouco distante de nós, um pequeno sapo, mais velho do que eu poderia acreditar, esfriava, banhado em seu próprio sangue. Meu arfar estava sincronizado com o de todos os sobreviventes. Eu havia deixado outro Hyuuga para trás, gritando meu nome, dizendo para eu voltar.

O sol queimava minha pele exposta.

- Eu não vou te deixar por mais nenhum dedo no Naruto! – grunhi.

Atrás de mim o dito cujo arfava tanto quanto eu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui!? – ele berrou – Saia daqui! Você não é...

- Eu sei. – o interrompi. Minha voz saiu mais baixa do que eu achava que ela poderia.

Eu sabia. Antes mesmo que ele começasse a lutar, eu já sabia. Eu não era forte o suficiente para detê-lo. Mas isso importava agora? De alguma forma, havia como isso me manter presa lá por mais tempo? Eu não suportaria.

Ele fez menção em se calar. Ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer.

- Eu... Só estou sendo egoísta... –murmurei. Eu sabia que ambos estavam ouvindo. Pain e Naruto.

Novamente ele gritou comigo.

- Do que você está falando!? – ouvi seus dentes rangerem – O que você está fazendo aqui!? É perigoso! – sua garganta pareceu arder.

Aquilo doeu. Queria poder dizer várias coisas. Tendo em mente o que eu estava disposta a fazer, seria, talvez, minha ultima liberdade de expressão em minha vida de engaiolada. Presa as coisas que tinham valor para mim. Queria ter podido nascer em outra pessoa, em outra família. Ser outra pessoa. Mais corajosa. Mais forte.

Reprimi as lágrimas.

Por favor, alguém permita que eu me deixe ir.

- Estou aqui por vontade própria. – alguém, me impeça de voltar atrás.

Eu não quero desistir de novo.

-... Eu sempre estive chorando e desistindo... – as memórias me machucaram.

Minhas lembranças dolorosas passaram rápidas, assim como flashes, na minha mente, trazendo a tona às palavras que eu queria dizer. Todas as emoções. Uma aquarela que alternava da felicidade à angustia num arco-íris nervoso. Sorri, me sentindo a pessoa mais humana que nunca fui.

- Eu quase sempre ia pelo caminho errado...

Que a humanidade me abrace. Tome-me, me faça temer. Não. Eu não sou tão humana assim. Não é nem hora nem lugar para ser fraca. Que essa fraqueza fique para trás. Não sou assim tão fraca para mantê-la agora. Por favor, eu tenho que conseguir me prender a esse impulso irracional. Isso não é meu. Eu não sou o sol, para brilhar dessa forma.

- Mas você... – eu fraquejei. – Você me mostrou o caminho certo...

Minha vida então pode ter valido alguma coisa, no final das contas, não? Eu gostaria que sim.

O céu estava claro e sem nuvens. Eu podia ver o sol, mesmo sem virar o rosto. Ele estava atrás de mim, projetando uma sombra á minha frente. Não era exatamente o que eu queria, mas era assim que era a realidade. Eu não posso ser o sol.

- Eu estava sempre te seguindo... – meu coração acelerou - ... Querendo te ultrapassar...

Um turbilhão de pensamentos borbulhou em minha cabeça. O nó em minha garganta descia goela abaixo. Nunca me senti tão medrosa como estava agora. De certe forma, porém, eu não estava agindo exatamente como uma medrosa. Eu não estava num campo de batalha. Konoha não estada destruída e ninguém tinham que se machucar. Eu só estava botando para fora aquilo ficou acumulado sem que eu soubesse.

- Eu só queria andar com você... – não houve rubor – Eu queria estar com você...

Atrás de mim, Naruto exibia uma expressão sofrida, como se absorvesse cada palavra que eu dissesse como sendo sua. Aquilo me acalmou. Ironicamente, eu achei que quisesse que eu terminasse de desabafar tudo aquilo. Ele estava me ouvindo como nunca eu pensei que ágüem poderia me ouvir. Desejei que todos nós pudéssemos estar apenas conversando, jogando papo para o ar, nos divertindo. Que eu não estivesse ficando enjoada com o cheiro ácido demais do sangue das pessoas que eu amava.

- Você me mudou!

Aquela felicidade que ele tinha. Eu me perguntava de onde ele a tirava. Parecia estar sempre sorrindo, mesmo quando sabia que havia problemas. Alguns ele sabia que podia dar um jeito. Outros... Eu sabia que ele saberia resolver de alguma forma.

- Seu sorriso me salvou!

Sentia-me segura demais. Senti-me a pessoa que sempre quis ser. Uma que não tinha medo de falar mais nada. Eu não estava sendo uma de Konoha. Eu não estava sendo uma dos Hyuuga. Eu não estava me sentindo uma kunoichi. Eu estava sendo apensa a Hinata. Uma pessoa que não se contentava mais de apenas ser um astro apagado. Eu queria poder brilhar também. Não ser mais um girasol, seguindo a luz. Eu queria ser a luz.

- Então eu não estou com medo de morrer te protegendo.

Meu coração batia mais rápido do que eu pensei que ele poderia, quase rompendo os tecidos, batendo contra as costelas com tanta força que apenas intensificou minha coragem. Eu não era mais a menina medrosa.

Nos olhos de Pain eu vi ódio. Ele me olhava como se eu fosse um ser repugnante e maldito. O cenho franzido. Naruto não era o único que ouvia atentamente as coisas que eu falava. Eu sabia que eu não podia fazer muita diferença naquilo tudo, mas... De alguma forma... Eu sentia que podia fazer algo.

Então meu coração parou por alguns segundos. Tempo suficiente para eu falar...

- Por que eu ... – me agachei alguns centímetros, pondo as mãos espalmadas a frente de meu corpo, em posição de batalha. - ... Amo você.

Não pude mais ler suas expressões. Tampouco ouvir seus batimentos. Os meus já estavam altos demais para que eu pudesse controlá-los.

Tomei impulso e fui correndo em direção à Pain, acumulando chakra nas mãos. Dois espectros de chakra. Eu tinha os pontos vitais dele em mira. Naquele momento, já não era eu mesma. Eu era também um espectro de ódio, porém, mais sólida que o chakra em minhas mãos.

Ele meramente estendeu a palma na minha direção. Uma onda diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto me impulsionou para trás com uma força irracional. Pareceu que meus órgãos eram puxados para trás. Algumas de minhas veias, frágeis demais para tudo aquele impulso, estouraram a meio caminho do chão. Uma segunda cratera se esticou na mesma direção em que fui lançada. Ao cair no chão bati minha cabeça. O liquido vermelho banhava o alto da minha cabeça e por um dos cantos da minha boca. Eu não sentia mais nada. Minha audição não servia de nada. Meus olhos não serviam de nada. Meu _esforço_ não serve de nada. Eu sou um peso morto. Meu olhar parou.

Tentei sussurrar algo. Não saiu nada. Eu não tinha voz.

Os olhos de Pain pairaram em mim. Agora eu podia me sentir exatamente como ele achava que eu era. Eu não era mais nada do que outro ser humano a ser morto.

Ele apontou o metal negro na minha direção, lentamente. Ele olhou para mim. Então seus olhos desviaram para Naruto. Ele ia me matar. Eu sabia disso. Tentei manter meus olhos abertos, lutando contra o estupor.

- **PARE**!!!

Era a voz de Naruto.

Se aquela fosse a ultima voz que eu fosse ouvir, então eu podia ir. Se eu morrer, então que meu ultimo suspiro, meu ultimo pensamento seja para ele. Só dele. Eu era só dele, e tudo de mim lhe pertencia. Que agora eu posso dar-lhe algo.

Naruto.

Naruto!

Naruto!

Eu te amo!

O metal atravessou meu corpo. Fechei os olhos. O estupor venceu.

Naruto... Eu te amo...

Eu não quero te perder. Eu o sinto tão perto de mim. Nunca o senti assim.

Adeus...

_**Fim...**_

* * *

PAIN-NO-BAKAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NARUTO-NO-BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Surta.

Buaaaaaa!

Porcaria. Quando finalmente o Kishimoto assume que é NaruHina ele faz isso com a Hinata!? DU MAUUUUUUUU!!!! - esporreia Kshimoto

SE ELE SE ATREVER A DEIXAR A HINATA MORRER, EU NÃO TO NEM LIGANDO MAIS, VOU VIAJAR PRO JAPÃO, NEM QUE SEJA NUMA CEGONHA, E VOU TORTURÁ-LO ATÉ QUE ELE IMPLORE ÁRA IR PRO INFERNO!!!!! - aura assasssina.

é isso.

Melhor eu ir antes que minha mãe grte outra vez pra eu ir jantar ou que eu acabe socando o teclado.

Bye!

E lembrem-se: A cada review que vocês deixam de dar, um ficwriter **_MORRE_** Ò.Ó!!!


End file.
